Talk:Doom v0.5
Unknown items? Does anyone know what the unknown items (powerups?) are in this version of "Spawning Vats"? The item id (thing id) is 2036, IIRC. 22:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, mistake; the ThingID is 2032 (between 2030 Flag Stand Marker and 2035 Exploding Barrel), and the item (two of the items to be precise) exists only in map 11 ("Spawning Vats") in one room (the "computer console" room, on both sides of the console); it is the only appearance of the item(s) in the entire Doom series. What is it, really? 09:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Limbo Alright, most ppl kno it's rather simple to partly view the Limbo map (the one that's internally known as E2M1); just import NUKAGE4 - NUKAGE6 flats (w/ XWE or summit), rename the map marker to E1M1 (rename the "first" E1M1 something else) and start the game. That's it. Ak, even though it's a trivial affair to do, d'ya think it's a bit too non-general to include in the article? 05:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Editing the WAD could stop it from working. I've tried what you said. Adding the NUKAGE4-6 flats was ok, but it's stopped working when I changed E2M1 to E1M1. Is there a possible way to get to that map without editing the level name? ConCass 21:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You need to rename to original E1M1 marker something else - E666M666, anything, it does not matter - otherwise you will have two markers with the same name, and the engine cannot initialize the map. Contradicting Romero The levels made by Hall are mostly identical to retail, with the notable exception of texturing, contradicting developer John Romero's statement "most of Hall's levels had very little work done to them, in fact". This doesn't sound like a contradiction to me. I'm reading this as "very few changes were made to them." Where's this quote from originally? Dragonsbrethren 10:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * IIRC I have read a similar Romero quote in an age-old (online?) interview, but I cannot find it now. It does seem ambiguous; Romero, arguably outspoken and bubbly, is not the most eloquent of people. Watch any interview video from back in the day and you'll quickly agree. Anyhows, the closest thing I can find atm seems to be from here: http://romero.smugmug.com/date/2002-01-01/2002-12-31/1/14486_hzjmr . To me too, it seems it has the meaning Hall had done diddly to the levels prior to him being fired, but perhaps it means the opposite; why Hall then would be fired if his work was good enough for retail (bar minimal texturing) is anybody's guess. If the quote really does carry the meaning you are implying, it would make both Romero and Carmack sinister fellows indeed (firing a guy and removing him of all possible benefits--a friend, no less--for doing his job, whilst themselves reaping rewards amounting to hundreds of dollars); I find it hard to believe they would be that cold hearted. Then again, that is just opinion. Factually, the text can perhaps be read both ways, that is true. Your interpretation is very, very dark, though. Reword if you like. 10:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't buy Testarossas with merely "hundreds of dollars". ;) --Gez 15:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well he probably meant 'hundreds of _thousands_ of dollars Map09 Ending? The first level of the Alpha could have inspired the end section of The Pit in Doom 2. While it isn't actually an older version of the level (I.E. Refuling Base), it could have inspired the last section later during development of Doom 2. Does anyone else agree? --ConCass (talk) 11:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC)